


Midnight Tea

by perniciousLizard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys (Undertale) - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: Sans shares a king sized bed with a king sized king.





	Midnight Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fill for the [cuddling prompt list](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/162362127261/cuddling-prompts). This one was "cuddling in bed."

Sans was not a king sized skeleton, so when he slept alone it was just too much bed.  It was uncomfortably high off the ground, the blankets were so abundant he often got smothered or lost underneath them, and sometimes he woke up and was right smack dab in the middle and it felt like a journey, almost like work, to make it to the edge and go get a midnight snack. That was just what Sans had to live with, sharing a bed with a real king sized king.

Sometimes he napped on the couch when Asgore wasn’t around.  He’d wake up when he sensed Asgore hovering over him, his huge looming shadow pretty tough to miss, even snoozing.  Asgore would see him awake and give him the sad ol’ goat eyes, and Sans would pry his tailbone off the couch and go to bed with him.

Asgore was a cuddler.  Sans hadn’t known that when he married him.  He’d known he was  _pretty_  big into hugs, and he was a master of nose nuzzling - even with a guy who technically shouldn’t have been able to participate - but the occasional arm over Sans’ shoulders on the couch hadn’t clued him in what he had in store when they started living together.  

It could get kind of stifling under all those blankets with Asgore clinging to him like his favorite stuffed toy.  Sans would give up and just climb on and rest his head on Asgore’s burly chest.  He’d wake up with yellow beard in his eye sockets, which was something Sans hadn’t realized he’d get used to.  

He rolled on his back once and took a selfie with his head on Asgore’s beard and sent it to Alphys.  He cropped the shot so it almost looked like he had blonde hair.  "hey.  alph.  don’t hate me cuz i’m beautiful.“

She sent back a picture of herself with Undyne’s ponytail across her upper lip, like a weird red mustache.  "You just sent that because you’re jealous of  _m_ _y_  beauty!!!!"  

"hey alph.  i mustache you a question.  don’t go back to sleep yet.  i have something to tell you.  don’t wig out.”

“GOOD NIGHT Sans!”  She hadn’t answered any more texts.

Asgore had just continued to snore through the entire texting conversation.  Sans gently rose and fell like he was on a boat lost at sea.  Or on a huge goat man.  He got those two confused sometimes.  

–

There were days when Asgore got all dressed up in his ceremonial clothes and played at being a king, because people liked the ceremony of royalty even if he wasn’t one anymore and never would be again.  

He would come home and carefully take off his crown.  He’d put his things away in the wardrobe and change into his gardening clothes and just go outside and dig in the dirt.  Eventually, Sans would threaten to make tea and Asgore would finally come inside before Sans committed some cardinal tea sin like microwaving the water.  

Those nights, Asgore would sleep restlessly.  Sans kept to the side of the bed away from him while he tossed and turned.  When he woke up, the fur around his eyes would be wet and he’d be breathing like he ran a marathon.  

“They’re gone. Every one of them,” he said, once.  

“who’s everyone?”  Sans asked.  Maybe he’d had a nightmare that the whole Underground had emptied out.  Sans got that one, sometimes.

“The children,” Asgore said.

Right.  "yeah, they’re gone,“ Sans said.  "but that part of your life’s over with.”  It wasn’t really, never would be, but what else could he say?  

Asgore seemed to wake up and see him.  "Oh.  Fiddlesticks.  Did I push you all the way over there?“

"i like the edge of the bed,” Sans said.  "makes sleeping more exciting.“  He shifted over and let Asgore hang onto him for a while.  Asgore’s breathing slowed down, but he usually didn’t sleep again after one of his nightmares.  Made it tough for Sans to sneak out for a midnight snack, so they both got out of bed and had a full and proper midnight tea.


End file.
